Hood At/Lyrics
These are the lyrics to Arizer Co.'s song Hood At, which features Roar, Karacaklow, Big T, Hijack, Zpeeder, Pistol Josh, Kool Teazer and Fat Kid. Lyrics Chorus: Roar It don't matter where your hood at, hood at, hood at Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that So where the hell's your hood at, hood at, hood at? Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that We haven't stopped since I went international ('''Karacklow': Ai yo, Arizer)'' So when the seasons come, I'mma go take it all Verse 1: Karacklow They try to slip me, slip me, slip me off my spot They try to knock me, knock me, knock me off the top They don't think that I can give it what I got But Roar just told us, told us, told us we can't stop I hate to break it to you haters, but we're aiming for gold You could spend all day hating and it'll just get old I ain't old like you haters, my spirit is young And I just killed the game, now what have I done? Verse 2: Big T You should see all the hits that I'm hitting Haters look like they need the toilet and I ain't shitting I throw five hundred like K.K., hate on the KKK All I want is my money, don't care what they say Bitch, I'm a like , a genius like If I saw a hater in a meal I would have him It don't matter where your hood at, or where you're living good at All I care about is where you sell all of your food at Chorus: Roar It don't matter where your hood at, hood at, hood at Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that So where the hell's your hood at, hood at, hood at? Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that ('''Hijack': Okay)'' We haven't stopped since I went international ('''Hijack': Showtime)'' So when the seasons come, I'mma go take it all Verse 3: Hijack A-R-I-Z-E-R C-O-M-P-A-N-Y Where your hood at? A-R-I-Z-E-R C-O-M-P-A-N-Y Do you hear me? A-R-I-Z-E-R C-O-M-P-A-N-Y Where your hood at? A-R-I-Z-E-R C-O-M-P-A-N-Y Do you hear me? Verse 4: Zpeeder Okay, three, two, one, Zpeeder, mothafucka! It's Zpeeder on a verse, his hood is strong, you should see the tunes he's on, you should see the noobs he pwns, he ain't taking none of your cons You should see the times I pass the luck, the bitches I fuck, the vaginas I suck, the number of my bucks, it's my year, slime in the muck I spit verses, I shoot guns, I pick up a motherfucking gun on the run, sore arsed motherfuckers really wanna know where the hell I get my tunes from So I spit two lines, shit two shits, fuck you haters, die on my clips, we don't fuck the same chicks, we aren't the same pimps, at least I ain't riding alone like a wimp Verse 5: Pistol Josh It don't matter where your hood's at, hood's at, hood's at We've gotten through that, and that's a fact I spray on a verse, it's the only thing I jack We'll be gone for a year or two then we'll be back Sandals on the sand, trains on track Robbers grabbing sacks, is wack I don't want to be getting tons of flack But I'd kick so hard, you'd need to wear fifty hats Chorus: Roar It don't matter where your hood at, hood at, hood at Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that So where the hell's your hood at, hood at, hood at? Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that We haven't stopped since I went international So when the seasons come, I'mma go take it all Verse 6: Kool Teazer Kool Teazer, that's the only thing they're talking 'bout Always get the crowd raving everytime I scream and shout Where your hood at? That's what this song's about Throwing cheese at the rats, bringing up a massive crowd Got a thousand ravers, about fifty tunes People hear me in the hospital and in the zoo My verses spit faster than the bikes you zoom So how are you gonna get in when there is no room? Verse 7: Fat Kid It's Fat Kid and Arizer Co. We gonna aim for platinum, those hits will make it snow This song can't get out of your head, yeah So lemme get at them, nah I swear down on my ma that I'mma show them world that I'm more than just a kid who's fat You hear me, Roar? It don't matter where your hood at Yeah Chorus: Roar It don't matter where your hood at, hood at, hood at Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that So where the hell's your hood at, hood at, hood at? Don't care where your dudes at, dudes at, dudes at I've already gotten through that, through that, through that We haven't stopped since I went international So when the seasons come, I'mma go take it all Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics